tekkifyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
On tekkify '''all' players abide to some rules when they play. If you do not follow these rules appropriate punishments will be dealt. 'This includes donors!'' For more precise info take a look here . '' '' Rules '''No Spamming - Any form of intentional chat spam (filling it with junk text or flaming, like "OMG servers gay no EE") will result in warnings (if not severe), mutes, and then temporary bans (instant temp ban if severe and intentional, such as spamming the same line 20 times in 5 seconds). No Griefing - This includes destroying unclaimed buildings, building walls around peoples' claims, and otherwise ruining the area in which someone lives. Griefing may result in a temporary ban or permenant if severe. The land may also be regenerated to remove the effects of the griefing. No Stealing -Any form of theft (taking from unclaimed chests, abusing glitches, etc.) will result in a permenant ban and the stolen items will be recovered and returned. No Harassment - Intentionally getting on other peoples' nerves by any means (such as abusing PMs, standing in the way of where they're building, etc.) will result in a mute (if chat based), a kick or in severe cases a temporary ban. No Advertising - This involves giving out other server IPs as well as discussing other servers. Any form of advertising (if intentional) will result in a permenant ban. No Random PvP - You may not run up to random people and attack them, this will result in warnings and then bans. However, you may PvP anyone who lets you, such as in a PvP duel. You may also kill anyone who starts attacking you without consent. No hacks, hacked clients, mods or 3rd party programs - Any form of cheating (x-ray, bow aimbot, speed hack, fly hack, etc.) is considered an unfair advantage and will result in a permenant ban which is also ignored if you try to make an appeal for the ban. World Rules These rules are here to keep landscape from becoming ruined and destroyed. They involve the use of claims, buildings and environment. All the world rules a just as important as basic rules. To find out more look here. 'Rules applying to all worlds' *You are not allowed to build 1x1 towers or holes - 3 day ban *You are not allowed large amounts of flowing water or lava in an area, including quarries - 3 day ban *You are not allowed claim large amounts of land and not use it - Removal or resize of claim & 1 day ban *You are not allowed to claim other users creations, abandoned or not - Permanent ban 'Rules applying only to main world' *You are not allowed to excavate large amounts of land and leave it unused - Regeneration of land & 3 day ban *You are not allowed to leave buildings incomplete, abandoned, griefed or ugly as such - Regeneration of land & 3 day ban Category:Rule Category:Content